Hijo de Almaqah
by KoraMinnie
Summary: Noiz, hijo primogénito del sultán Abdel fue derrocado del trono por estar maldito por Alá, ahora el próximo sultán de Abu Dhabi era Theo su hermano menor. Su vida sin poder sentir era una miseria, hasta que conoce a su sirviente personal a los 6 años, Aoba. El chico de cabello azul y ojos ámbar sería sus manos. AU - Noiz x Aoba.
1. Chapter 0 Prologo

**Los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenecen, los utilizo para fines de diversión. Derechos de Autor para Nitro-Chrial.**

**Advertencias: Este fic es AU, los personajes están en un mundo paralelo y en otra época. Historia basada en Arabia 1000 años D.C.**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 0. Prologo<em>

Se escuchaba las trompetas a todo pulmón, el olor a vino era eminente en el lugar. La celebración tenía una razón, el primer hijo de sultán de Abu Dhabi había nacido, todo el pueblo se regocijaba al ritmo de los panderos y cantos, el heredero de las riquezas era hermoso para los ojos de la ciudad. Su piel de color como la arena del desierto, sus ojos verdes como las plantas de un hermoso oasis y su cabello rubios como el sol, sin duda Alá había bendecido al reino con un niño tan hermoso para el trono, fue bendecido por los sabios por el nombre de Noiz, la voz del nuevo mundo. Sin duda el siglo de prosperidad había llegado.

Al pasar los años y al cumplir los 2 años de edad notaron que algo andaba mal con Noiz. Su cuerpo no sentía sensación alguna o dolor, sus padres estaban aterrorizados y pedían médicos, brujos de todos los pueblos para que curaran al pequeño príncipe, pero siempre daba el mismo resultado.

El niño no sentía nada

—Es inútil Abdel, nuestro hijo es incapaz de sentir— la voz de la reina cada vez sonaba más desesperada. Era desesperante abrazar a su niño y que este no sintiera el calor de su madre.

—Alá nos ha maldecido— el sultán aunque no lo pareciera, estaba más despertado que su esposa Farah. No era normal, un niño que sienta el calor y el frío no era normal —¡Ese niño está maldito!

Sus ojos miraban con horror a Noiz que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama después de haber sido sometido a tratamientos medicinales del médico hace unos momentos. Farah al oír las palabras de su marido no pudo evitar quebrarse en lágrimas, era una verdad que destruía todo su ser.

—¡No hables así de tu hijo Abdel!— tomó el manto de su esposo mientras lloraba a la negación de este a su propio hijo, pero Abdel era de oídos necios, no entendería nunca.

—No tendré como sucesor a un niño maldito por Alá— sus ojos miraron a su esposa con furia, "ella era la culpable" pensaba —Ese niño no es mi hijo, tendrás que darme otro hijo Farah— tomó el mentón de la mujer levantándola, su mirada era la misma que los dioses de la muerte, temía por su vida ya que Abdel podría hacer cualquier locura.

Las miradas chocaron entre un silencio abrumador, hasta que la reina movió sus labios para hablar con valentía —Te daré otro hijo, pero Noiz siempre será mi hijo aunque no quieras Abdel.

El hombre miró con desprecio a su mujer que se había revelado ante su palabra, pero no tenía las fuerzas para pelear con ella. Sin más la soltó para irse de la habitación dejándola en el suelo. Farah temblaba por el miedo, había contradecido las palabras de su esposo, algo que le habría costado su cabeza, aun así Noiz era su hijo, no podía dejar así a su niño. Había una cosa que mencionar en ella, igual que Abdel, sus ojos habían terror hacia el rubio.

Los años pasaron, y el segundo hijo había nacido. La celebración era más grande que la anterior, Theo era las esperanzas del trono, Noiz estaba feliz por tener un hermanito pero no comprendía el alejamiento que tenía sus padres hacia él. Se encontraba siendo cuidado por las Emir, no entendía las palabras de su padre.

—"No quiero cerca a ese ser maldito a mi hijo"— ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué significaba ser maldito? Muchas preguntas para un niño de 4 años, tampoco entendía que no podía sentir todo lo que tocaba, el agua no se sentía, sus ropas tampoco, las personas que lo tocaban, era como si estuviera desnudo todo el tiempo.

Su duda creció cuando Theo crecía durante los años, sus padres le daban regalos todo el tiempo, sus sonrisas eran para él. ¿No era querido? Ninguna vez fue tratado como lo hacían con su hermano, una vez escuchó en los labios de una Emir que él había sido el sucesor de su padre pero por su maldición se le revocó aquel privilegio para dársela a su hermano. No podía odiar a Theo, era su hermano y no por culpa de sus padres lo haría, prometió cuidarlo sin importa que suceda.

—Mamá ¿qué significa estar maldito?— Noiz preguntó a su madre mientras esta le peinaba y colocaba sus ropas de costumbre. Farah tragó saliva por aquella pregunta, no esperaba aquello del rubio. Dejó el peine a un lado para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta

—Zaida te traerá la comida en un rato— Aquella fue la única respuesta que recibió, Noiz quería saber por qué decían que estaba maldito, tal vez era por eso que sus padres no le querían. Recordaba la expresión de su hermano cuando era abrazado por su madre, su sonrisa de felicidad, ¿qué sentiría él siendo abrazado? Ahora comprendía aquella palabra, estaba mal, era anormal, por eso era odiado por su padre.

Jamás sentiría un abrazo de un ser amado, porque nunca había sido amado.

Teniendo 6 años de edad ya era tiempo que tuviera un sirviente personal, Abdel estaba en desacuerdo pero por ley Noiz aún era príncipe y tenía el derecho de uno. La búsqueda de uno no tardó demasiado, los ojos del rey fueron directamente del nieto de la doctora de uno de los pueblos, se quedó maravillado por la apariencia inusual de de los dos niños que cuidaba Tae. Dos niños huérfanos que habían adoptados por aquella familia pero los padres de estos habían prendido un viaje dejándolos solos con ella. Entre los niños eligió a Aoba para Noiz, los dos tenían un color muy raro de pelo, un azul que resaltaba pero lo que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos dorados como el ámbar. Todo el pueblo llamaban a los niños como los hijos del cielo pero a Aoba se le conocía como el hijo de Almaqah por sus ojos. Abdel ofreció riquezas a Tae para que viniera al palacio para que los niños fueran acompañantes de los jóvenes príncipes, la mujer había dudado pero era una oportunidad única, no sabía si Aoba y Sei estarían en buenas manos en el palacio, pero aun así concedió a la petición de su sultán.

—Noiz— la voz dulce del chico de cabellos azules llamó la atención del joven príncipe, el rubio volteó a ver al llamado de su joven sirviente que consideraba más como un fiel consejero. Sus ojos verdes observaban al chico que se acercaba con un animal en sus brazos, no podía parar de admirar la belleza de Aoba, desde el día que lo conoció hace unos meses se había maravillado con su belleza. Ahora era como un amigo, su único amigo.

—¿Qué traes ahí Aoba?— preguntó Noiz algo curioso pero su semblante parecía todo lo contrario, pero Aoba sabía perfectamente que el rubio se había interesado por el animal que había encontrado.

—Es un conejo del desierto, estaba en el jardín. Tal vez se metió por un agujero en el palacio— Dijo el peli azul sentándose alado del joven príncipe, sus manos acariciaban una que otra vez el pelaje suave del conejo, Noiz miraba aquella acción, un sentimiento de tristeza apareció en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué se siente al tocarlo?— preguntó queriendo saber que sentía Aoba mientras lo acariciaba, este lo miró con sorpresa para después relajar su rostro mostrando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te enseñaré— Aoba tomó una de las manos del rubio llevándola al pelaje del conejo. Noiz no sintió nada y menos cuando el chico tomó su mano —Es suave, cada vez que pasas tu mano el pelaje hace cosquillas la palma de tu mano, percibes el calor que emana ya que está vivo.

Noiz imaginaba cada palabra que decía el peli azul, quería poder conocer aquella sensación pero era inútil.

—Quisiera poder sentir como tu— dijo sin rodeos con algo de nostalgia, Aoba río un tanto para soltar el conejo para que corriera entre los pasillos, sabía que daría problemas pero una pequeña travesura no estaría mal.

—Ya te lo dije— tomó esta vez ambas manos de Noiz para llevarlas a sus mejillas —Yo seré tus manos, joven príncipe.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, tiene tiempo que quería escribir un fic de Noiz y Aoba, próximamente el primer capitulo c:<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1 Ojos color Ámbar

**Los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenecen. Los utilizo para mis fines de diversión, derecho de autor para Nitro+Chrial**

**Advertencias: Fic AU, universo paralelo. Temática basada de la época Árabe 1000 D.C**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1. Ojos color ámbar<em>

La palabra _"Maldito"_ lo escuchaba de cada boca que veía, ¿por qué la vida ha sido tan mierda con él? Ya había llegado al extremo de querer largarse del palacio, para poder dejar a su "familia" para cumplir con su deseo. Desaparecer ante los ojos de su padre, el problema era que apenas tenía seis años de edad ¿A dónde iría un niño en el desierto? La solución era esperar a tener la edad suficiente para poder irse y así poder buscar al menos un poco de felicidad que nunca obtuvo.

Todo era aburrido, estar en su cuarto encerrado casi todo el día por órdenes del sultán. Quería ir a divertirse entre los pasillos, ver el mundo que lo había encerrado, pero no podía, ¿por qué? Porque estaba maldecido por los dioses y su maldición era no sentir, no poder sentir algún tipo de dolor o tacto. Todos lo miraban con asco, como si se tratara del ser más despreciable del planeta, hasta ya empezaba creerlo. Nunca sería visto como un humano normal, siempre recibiría el rechazo de todos, estar toda su vida aislado con temor de no encontrar el amor.

Se sentía roto.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación silenciosa, el codo del rubio había empujado un frasco de esencia por accidente haciendo que este se rompiera en el suelo esparciendo la fragancia por todos lados. Esto hizo que el joven príncipe se espantara por el ruido que provocó el frasco al romperse, recordó que aquella esencia era una que solía usar su madre y que era su favorito, sabía que estaba en problemas y no quería recibir más odio por parte de ella. Por su cuenta decidió limpiar los restos del vidrio para ocultar la evidencia de su crimen, sin saber que daño pudiera pasar tomó todos los vidrios con sus pequeñas manos levantando estos. Cada fragmento se clavaba en sus palmas y dedos, un hilillo de sangre recorrió en sus brazos goteando en sus codos, escondió los vidrios en unas de las telas para envolverlos, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de sus manos. La tela estaba manchada de un rojo carmesí en los lugares donde sus manos tocaron. Sus ojos observaron sus palmas cubiertas con un líquido rojo que no dejaba de salir de los cortes que tenía en sus manos, también observó fragmentos clavados en sus dedos. El olor de la sangre se mezclaba con la esencia de Jazmín regado en el suelo, las líneas rojas en sus brazos que machaban sus prendas, había visto que los sirvientes al cortarse con algo gritan o se quejan, pero no sintió nada.

―Por eso soy un monstruo…―Susurró sin dejar de ver sus manos rojas mientras las movía, observando los vidrios clavarse cada vez más en sus palmas y dedos. No sentía nada, todo era la nada, el líquido recorriendo o los doloroso que se veían sus heridas. Básicamente era un muñeco en vida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una hermosa dama de cabellos oscuros que era la que cuidaba de Noiz. El joven rubio no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer ya que su atención se encontraba en sus manos.

―Joven príncipe, su madre lo busca para…― La mujer al acercarse al rubio, se percató que observaba sus manos con una mirada perdida. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver que el joven príncipe se encontraba lastimado ―_¡Bismillah!* _¡Sus manos joven príncipe!

La peli oscuro tomó los brazos de Noiz, el grito de la mujer hizo que se despertara de su transe y mirara a su cuidadora pero nunca se dio cuenta el momento que tomó sus brazos. La mirada de esta estaba llena de horror, era la tercera vez que notaba esa expresión cuando se lastimaba.

―Sus manos…mire como están sus manos― La heridas del pequeño eran grandes pero nada grave, pero aun así, ver al joven príncipe lastimado era horrible para sus ojos. Dejando sus brazos fue donde estaban las vendas y una delgada varilla de oro para quitarle los fragmentos de vidrios incrustados en su piel, cuando iba nuevamente donde estaba el rubio se dio cuenta del líquido derramado como el olor a Jazmín. En eso concluyó que había sucedido.

―Debería de tener más cuidado― Con cuidado quitaba los vidrios de la mano del pequeño, terminando limpió la sangre de sus manos como brazos para terminar colocándole las vendas ―Su madre estará triste ya que…

―No se lo digas, por favor.

La voz del rubio interrumpió a la mujer, su mirada era fría como siempre, pero en sus ojos habían una tristeza que pudo notar.

―No se lo digas, sí lo dices mamá me odiara más, no quiero que me odie― Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían en las mejillas del rubio. El temor de ser aún más odiado era grande, solo quería ser un niño bueno pero era algo imposible ―Se lo suplico, Zaida.

A la súplica del rubio no le quedó de otra que suspirar, Noiz igual le daba algo de miedo por estar _Maldito_.

―Está bien, no se lo diré― Con su dedo pulgar limpio las lágrimas. El joven príncipe sabía que la mujer fingía amabilidad con él, varias veces cuando se escondía en una de las ventanas del palacio oía la voz de su cuidadora hablando con otros empleados, _"No puedo seguir cuidando a un monstruo"_, _"Puede ser un niño, pero está maldito por Alá"_, _"No quiero ser maldita sólo por cuidarlo". _Dar otra cara delante de él, le daba asco ―Ahora cambiemos tus ropas, tu madre te espera.

Después de haberse cambiado, Zaida llevó al rubio a unos de las salas del palacio. Farah había llamado a Noiz para darle una noticia, algo que extrañaba al pequeño. Al llegar, el rubio observó a su madre sentada en unas de las sillas doradas, cubierta de los mantos más finos y hermosos que alguien podía ver visto. Cuando la reina se percató de la llegada de su hijo, miró con detalle como estaba, sus orbes captaron las manos vendadas del pequeño.

―¿Qué te pasó en tus manos? Noiz― La suave voz de su madre sonó en la habitación, el pequeño sin ninguna reacción no quitó su mirada de ella.

―Me lastimé cuando me caí― Fue una respuesta inmediata y simple. Farah sabía que una caída no lastimaría tan grave la piel, pero no quería discutir con el pequeño.

―Eso no me sorprende, al parecer no te dolió ¿verdad? Un ser como tú es normal― Las palabras de su madre parecían estar llenas de veneno puro. Siempre había sido así, dura y mala con él, pero ya se había acostumbrado ―Te hablé, ya que desde hoy tendrás un sirviente por ley.

No entendía bien las palabras de su madre y tampoco el interés que le dieran a alguien, fue algo que lo sorprendió demasiado.

―Este chico es mayor 4 años mayor que tú, creo que te cuidara bien de ti― Mientras la mujer hablaba hizo un seña con la mano, avisando a los Emir que dejaran pasar al chico que esperaba detrás de la puerta ―Noiz, te presento a Aoba.

Cuando el rubio escuchó las grandes puertas abrirse, volteó su mirada para ver a un chico de cabellos largos y azules, con piel blanca como la arena. La apariencia de esté lo había dejado algo perplejo, una apariencia así no lo había visto jamás. El chico al acercarse se arrodilló delante de él mientras tomaba una de sus manos para besar esta con respeto.

―Será un gusto servirle, joven príncipe― Al momento que el chico abrió sus ojos, captó un inusual color dorado en sus ojos, un hermoso destello que resaltaba. Un ámbar que dejaba hipnotizado a cualquiera. Pero ignorando aquello, no quería servidumbre, no quería más personas fingiendo amabilidad hacía él cuando sabe que piensan que es un monstruo. Ya estaba harto.

―No lo quiero― Noiz no apartaba la mirada del peli azul que al oírlo se quedó perplejo a la negación del príncipe. El rubio quitó su mano que agarraba Aoba comenzando a caminar a la salida del lugar ignorando los llamados de su madre. El lugar reinó el silencio cuando el joven príncipe salió del lugar dejando con las palabras en la boca a la reina. Esta dio un suspiro con algo de enfado por la actitud de su hijo, su vista se dirigió al chico de diez años aún confundido a lo que dijo su nuevo amo.

—Perdona a la actitud de mi hijo, sólo causa problemas— Aoba recordó la mirada que le había dado el bien rubio cuando lo vio. Su expresión fría y sería para un niño de su edad fue estremecedora, pero sus ojos eran como la puerta de su alma. Pudo captar que sólo había tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes, el brillo de la inocencia no estaba. Comprendía los rumores que circulaban

—No se preocupe su alteza, yo cuidaré muy bien del joven príncipe― El peli azul dio una reverencia para poder salir del gran salón. Con su mirada buscó al joven príncipe, hasta que por su suerte lo vio caminar en unos de los jardines algo despistado. Aprovechó la falta de atención del joven rubio para correr hacia él.

Mientras tanto Noiz estaba enojado, su madre buscaba la forma de molestarlo, vaya que lo lograba. Darle un sirviente más le parecía patético. Ya era mucha servidumbre en el palacio, solo aumentaban el número de bocas que alimentar, había soportado el desprecio de todos, quizá ese chico igual lo tacharía como monstruo. Cada vez que lo pensaba, más enojado estaba.

―Tonterías― Desquitaba su enfado pateando las piedras que encontraba en su camino, sus labios hicieron un pequeño puchero mientras pateó con fuerza una de las piedras haciendo que esta revotara en unas de las paredes del palacio y fuera en otra dirección hacia el área verde.

―Auch― Una voz se escuchó detrás de unos de los arbustos provocando que el ojiverde se espantara. El rubio giró a ver de dónde vino la voz masculina y al asomarse en la planta encontró escondido al chico de hace unos momentos que tallaba su brazo con un gesto de dolor, al parecer la piedra que había pateado, por accidente lo golpeó. Noiz enfrió su mirada casi fulminándolo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó con un tono de enojo, que lo fuera a perseguir no le gustaba para nada.

―Sólo estaba mirándolo, su majestad― Aoba, se levantó aun tallándose el brazo. La roca lo había golpeado con potencia, realmente el rubio tenía una fuerza impresionante.

―¿Por eso tenías que esconderte? Idiota.

―Bueno, parecías que te entretenías con las piedras. No quise interrumpir― El pequeño rubio volvió a formar un puchero, que el chico sea cuatro años mayor no significaba que lo tratara tan formal. Sin más, se alejó del peli azul con un paso rápido para poder perder a Aoba. Los dioses no estaban a su lado, ya que "su sirviente" lo perseguía al mismo ritmo de su caminar, no importaba si se desviaba por los pasillos del palacio, cada vez que volteaba a ver el chico estaba ahí.

―No me sigas, largo. Déjame solo― El rubio tiraba algunos de los cojines que adornaba la sala principal hacia el mayor que intentaba esquivar los ataques del joven príncipe, pero algunos eran certeros que le hicieron caer de sentón.

―No puedo dejarlo, es mi deber estar con usted― Había seriedad en las palabras del mayor, parecía que tomaba en serio el trabajo y eso no le agradó al rubio.

―Ya dije que no te quiero.

―Pero, su ma-

―¡Dije que no! ¡Vete!― Aventó los últimos cojines que quedaba en el arreglo de la gran ventana para poder distraer al peli azul y así correr saliendo de la habitación. Noiz corría en el pasillo esperanzado de escapar de ese chico, pero no tardó mucho para ser alcanzado, la velocidad de los dos no se podía comparar. Era evidente que por ser mayor, Aoba era más rápido que el príncipe y cada vez se acercaba al rubio, el príncipe al darse cuenta que era perseguido ―nuevamente― intentó aumentar la velocidad mientras que el mayor gritaba que se detuviera. Era una escena algo extraña para los sirvientes que estaban en los pasillos, los dos niños hacían que algunos de los Emir cayeran al esquivar a los dos infantes, no tardó tanto el escándalo en el palacio.

―¡Déjame de seguirme!― Gritó el menor volteándolo a ver, sin darse cuenta que se acercaba a una de las fuentes que estaban en el pasillo. El peli azul al darse cuenta de ello aumentó su velocidad logrando poder alcanzarlo.

―¡Tenga cuidado!― En ese momento el rubio tropezó con la piedra de la fuente mientras que el mayor lo había tomado del brazo para detenerlo, algo que no pasó ya que los dos cayeron al agua haciendo un estruendo y salpicando a su alrededor. Los dos infantes estaban empapado hasta los huesos, el peli azul se estaba riendo por lo que había pasado mientras que el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada con un inocente puchero en sus labios.

—Idiota ¿por qué no me avisaste?— El menor no tenía una mirada nada divertida como la que tenía el mayor por aquel accidente.

―Le dije que tenga cuidado, además no veía donde iba. La culpa es suya― Contestó Aoba salpicando agua al menor que se enojó todavía más por la forma que le contestó el ajeno.

―La culpa es tuya, por perseguirme― Ahora era Noiz que salpicaba agua hacía el mayor, miraba algo curioso por las reacciones del peli azul cuando el agua tocaba su piel. Se preguntaba qué se sentiría pero era divertido aventar el agua.

―Es mi deber estar con usted, no sea berrinchudo― Entre los dos se aventaban agua mojándose cada vez más, desde lejos los sirvientes miraban la pequeña escena de los menores. El mayor seguía aventando agua y el príncipe no se quedaba atrás, una guerra de agua había empezado. Aoba al sentirse curioso de saber la razón del porqué el príncipe no quería que lo acompañara ―Joven príncipe, ¿por qué no quiere sea su sirviente?

Al oír la pregunta del ajeno, el rubio desvío su mirada con un gesto de incomodidad, cosa que notó el mayor.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— Noiz se había levantado para salir de la fuente, el chico había tocado el tema que quería olvidar pero que siempre estaría ahí torturándolo. Aoba no comprendió las palabras del menor hasta cuando este se levantó, sus orbes captaron las manos del príncipe. Los vendajes se estaban cayendo y estaban manchados de rojo, algunas gotas de sangre salían de su mano. Esto alerto al peli azul.

—Príncipe ¡sus manos! Estas herido— Noiz nunca se dio cuenta que el mayor tomó su muñeca, cuando se no pudo seguir caminando fue donde supo que alguien lo había detenido —Esta sangrando. Ah...parece muy doloroso.

Aoba tocaba las heridas del menor apretando estás para detener la sangre. Realmente se veía muy doloroso, eran cortadas finas pero algo profundas. Sabía que hacer ya que su abuela le había enseñado como detener el flujo de la sangre de una herida, apretó con más fuerza pero algo andaba mal. Noiz no se quejaba o movía su mano como gesto de dolor, al mirar su rostro se encontró con una cara tranquila como si nada pasara, esto extrañó al mayor.

—¿No le duele?— La pregunta era la misma de toda su vida, que si le dolía algo, cuando la verdad que no. Era absurdo ocultar la verdad, era obvio que el chico podría a ver oído sobre el príncipe maldito, entonces no quedaba de otra.

—No me duele, no puedo sentir nada— Respondió el menor con tanta frialdad que heló al mayor, aunque eso le fue de sorpresa. Que él no sintiera nada era demasiado extraño ¿eso era posible?, el menor notó la expresión que tenía el ajeno, la mismas que le han dado todo el mundo —Ahora piensas que soy un monstruo, estoy maldito.

La forma que hablaba el príncipe sobre eso era tan simple y normal, que le sorprendió, pero que se degradara de esa forma no le agradó al peli azul. Nunca había pensado que era un monstruo, que el menor pensara eso, fue algo descortés.

—No eres un monstruo— Noiz abrió completamente sus ojos, por primera vez alguien le había dicho eso, hasta creyó estar en un sueño. Aoba sabía sobre tener algo extraño en su cuerpo, lo sabía perfectamente —No eres el único con algo extraño. Esto es algo que nunca hablo pero mi cabello puede sentir aunque no lo creas.

—¿Puede sentir?— Preguntó el rubio creyendo que el mayor le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto. Aoba asintió a la pregunta mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello.

—No lo puedo cortar ya que me duele cuando alguien lo toca y crece muy lento— La forma y textura que se veía del cabello azul daba sentido un poco con las palabras del ajeno, era un cabello muy diferente a los que ha visto. Entonces Aoba podía ser de fiar.

—Te creo, creo que tenerte como sirviente sería divertido después de todo— Había una tranquilidad en la voz del príncipe, como también una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios. El peli azul pensó que el rubio era muy tierno cuando sonreía, ya que notaba que tenía un gesto serio todo el tiempo.

—¡Eso es bueno! Seré un fiel seguidor del joven príncipe— Aoba plasmaba una amplia sonrisa, el rubio se maravilló con la belleza que era el mayor cuando sonreía, parecía que había un dios en frente de él. —Además...

El peli azul volvió a tomar una de las manos del menor y beso su dorso como lo había hecho cuando se presentó —Yo seré las manos del joven príncipe.

La acción del mayor le parecía algo tonta, no era necesario hacer eso.

—No me digas "Joven príncipe", sólo Noiz ¿De acuerdo, Aoba?— El mayor asintió mientras soltaba la mano del rubio y acariciar los cabellos de este con ternura.

—Lo que usted diga. Ahora vamos con mi abuela Tae, sabrá qué hacer con sus heridas, antes cambiémonos de ropa que tengo frío y creo que tú también— Aoba se agachó enfrente del rubio dando un gesto de que subiera a su espalda, el rubio dudó un poco pero aun así subió aferrándose de sus hombros sin importarle que mancharía las prendas del mayor.

―La verdad, no tengo frío. No siento nada― Murmuró el joven rubio mientras se dejaba llevar por el peli azul, este soltó un "Oh" entonces el príncipe no sentía realmente nada. Una sonrisa volvió a parecer en sus labios cuando recordó algo.

―Noiz― Llamó al rubio que al escucharle dio un "uhm" ―Prometo que juntos buscaremos la cura de su maldición.

―Eso es imposible, idiota― Noiz ocultó su rostro en la espalda del mayor, aquello había sido algo maravilloso que oír, los dioses le habían mandado un ser único.

. . .

Con el paso del tiempo la amistad de los dos era aún más fuerte, aunque Noiz tenía un carácter serio, frío y caprichoso, Aoba sabía perfectamente entenderlo. Muchos se preguntaban el por qué el rey trajo dos chicos de aquella apariencia para sus hijos. Sei, el hermano gemelo de Aoba no se parecía mucho a él pero era un carácter suave y amable, era a Theo a quien cuidaba y este estaba muy apegado a él como Noiz con Aoba. Las travesuras que hacían este par eran infinitas, si no estaba el pequeño príncipe molestando o peleando con Koujaku, hijo mitad japonés por su madre y de unos de los guerreros de la familia real, estaba con el peli azul escabulléndose del palacio en vez en cuando.

La hora de la comida había llegado, la regla de la familia era que Noiz comería después que los tres terminaran. Una absurda regla que no le daba importancia, cuando Zeida entró en su cuarto dándole el aviso que la cena estaba lista, el rubio resopló pidiendo que el mayor le acompañara a cenar. Como siempre Aoba se negaba, no podía comer junto al príncipe ya que estaba prohibido, pero el pequeño usaba su autoridad para ordenarle que lo hiciera. El peli azul no le quedaba de otra que acompañarlo.

El comedor era inmenso para solo un niño, Noiz siempre que comía podía sentir la soledad en el lugar y una tristeza se apoderaba de él, pero como tenía a Aoba todo ya era diferente, todo relucía.

―Su alteza, el joven no puede comer aquí― La voz de uno de los empleados sonó en el lugar cuando vio que el joven peli azul se sentaba alado del príncipe.

―Yo le pedí que comiera conmigo― El rubio era necio, igual que su padre.

―Pero su al-

―No cuestione mi palabra, retírese― Podía tener doce años de edad pero mantenía un fuerte carácter como miembro de la realeza. El sirviente se retiró sin decir más ya que le daba demasiado temor aquel niño ―Aoba…

El mayor volteó a ver al rubio que lo había llamado, notó un gesto es su rostro que sabía perfectamente de que trataba.

―Terminando de comer, vamos a la ciudad― Lo adivinó.

―De acuerdo, pero asegúrese que no se pierda como aquella vez― Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Aoba, podía recordar perfectamente ese día cuando el rubio se perdió entre la multitud en el mercado.

―Pff…Pareces mi madre― Dijo el joven príncipe haciendo un puchero con sus labios, era un gesto demasiado tierno en el menor, nunca se lo diría ya que se le reclamaría que no era verdad.

―Creo que soy una― Tras decirlo recibió un golpe por parte de Noiz, no podía evitar hacerle bromas.

. . .

A Noiz le fascinaba escaparse del palacio ya que se sentía libre, nadie lo reconocía ya que pasó demasiado tiempo escondido por sus padres que la ciudad había olvidado el rostro del menor, aun así cubría su cara con una manta que le robó a uno de sus sirvientes, claro que recibió un regaño por parte de Aoba pero era necesario. Los dos caminaban entre las calles de la ciudad y su rutina era la misma, iban a los rebaños para alimentar a las ovejas con pastizales que encontraban, luego le hacían bromas a uno de los guardianes de la ciudad, siempre resultaban perseguidos por él pero lograban escapar.

―Creo que lo hemos perdido― Dijo Aoba algo agitado por el cansancio de tanto correr, el rubio se asomó por unas de las paredes para comprobar si estaba el guardia. Al comprobar que no había señal de él volvió a esconderse para poder sentarse en el suelo a descansar.

―Lo hemos perdido― Dijo entre una media sonrisa, su mano fue directo a unos de los bolsillos para sacar una bolsita de tela ―Mira que le quité.

El mayor al ver lo que tenía le quitó la bolsa mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

―¿Le robaste su dinero? Eso no se pu-

―No es dinero― Interrumpió Noiz mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio ―Son dulces, mira su contenido.

Aoba desconfiado revisó la bolsa y era verdad, adentro había dulces de varios tipos. Cuando iba a volver a hablar fue interrumpido por el menor.

―Sólo disfrútalos― Se quejó el rubio volviendo a tomar la bolsa y así comer uno de los dulces, le ofreció uno al mayor que sin decir nada aceptó. Entre los dos comían tranquilamente hasta que el peli azul sintió una extraña presencia en el lugar. Sus orbes buscaban algo inusual pero no había nada extraño, en eso en unos jarrones se movieron haciendo que un perro azul corriera hacia la calle. Aquello lo había asustado pero era un simple animal, al parecer el rubio no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy entretenido con los dulces.

―Noiz, es hora de irnos. Ya es muy tarde―Se levantó sacudiendo sus prendas llenas de arena, el rubio hizo lo mismo y sin decir algo tomó camino vuelta al palacio. Aoba aún podía sentir algo extraño, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

―Noiz, ya es hora que salga del agua― La voz de Aoba se escuchó detrás de él. Él solo resopló algo amargado mientras salía de la gran bañera dorada, los ojos del peli azul se enfocaron en el cuerpo trabajado y formado del príncipe, nada que ver cuando estaba pequeño, ahora tenía 19 años. Era todo un hombre.

―Necesita revisar los papeles de guerra que quedaron pendientes― El rubio dejaba que el mayor le colocara las telas encima de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba las palabras de Aoba, que solo eran tareas.

―Ya sé, no me lo recuerdes― Bufó girándose para ver el rostro del peli azul, podía ser mayor y tener 23 años, pero logró ser más alto que él. Aquello no se le hacía gracia para el ajeno, que su tierno niño se convirtiera en un hombre como él le daba nostalgia, aún podía recordar su tierno rostro de cuando era pequeño. No se dio cuenta del beso que le dio el menor en sus labios, cuando sintió el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos se despegó de él cubriéndose la boca con su mano. Lo tomó desprevenido.

―¡Tú…!¡N-no beses así de la nada!― Le reclamó sin fijarse que sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate. Noiz tenía la costumbre de besarlo cuando estaba distraído, sólo por lo que sucedió en aquel día.

―Estabas distraído. No andes en otro mundo, Aoba― Había incredulidad en las palabras del menor, soltó una risa mientras salía de la habitación dejándolo sólo, era insoportable aquella fase del chico ―Apúrate, que te quedas atrás.

El rubio se asomó en la puerta sacándole la lengua, su pasatiempo favorito era molestar al chico azul y ver sus reacciones, pero nunca se daba cuenta que había otro que igual observaba todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo uwu ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! De verdad gracias.<strong>

***Bismillah: En el nombre de Alá.**


End file.
